Fever
by EternallyShizzal
Summary: Bakura get's sick, and wants Marik's bedside manner. Thiefshipping Yaoi


**_Ello my lovelies! Lately I've been obsessing over YGO, and YGOTAS. As a result, I've been having endless thiefshipping ideas, and I came up with this. _****  
**

**_NOTE: Even though I've not posted any new chaps to Black Butler III, it doesn't mean I'm finished with it. I've simply had no inspiration for it lately. Expect a new chapter within the next week hopefully._**

**_Warning: Yaoi, mention of Marik Ishtar in Dom gear, suggestion of Maximilian Pegasus in bondage gear, and Bakura being slightly OOC... sort of..._**

**_Note2: This is based around the Yugioh: The Abridged Series and Marik's Evil Council of Doom by Little Kuriboh, not the actual anime/manga. Don't be a hater._**

**_Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and 4Kids Entertainment own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Little Kuriboh aka Martin Billany owns YGOTAS, and most of the jokes in this songfic. The song "Fever" is by Adam Lambert._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**Fever**

_There he goes, my baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

_Yeah I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine?_

Bakura sat in his comfy red chair, the comfiest the rugged accommodations of the secret base had to offer, sipping his Earl Grey. Around the room were scattered the few other 'evil' members of this council, including Pegasus, Rex, Weevil, the Mooninites, and Satantic-Teddy (accompanied by his owner). Zorc was outside, humming a tune, Cody on his shoulder. Everyone was here, waiting to start another pointless clothing-stealing jam session. Except one person.

Bakura looked up at the clock on the wall, which was in the shape of a Pikachu. "Bloody hell, where's Marik?" The spirit snapped. He was in a worse mood than normal, having been sneezing and coughing all morning. Pegasus looked up from filing his nails, smiling. "Don't get you panties in a twist, Baku-boy, he's coming in now." The Brit looked over to the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Sorry I'm late, Binky-boys, I had to run to Hot Topic to get supplies for my evil scheme!" Came Marik's high pitched warbles as he strode forward, dressed head to toe in revealing leather. He swung his hips, the leather wrapped around his tush making an awkward squelching noise with every footfall. Bakura's pale skin turned light pink as he averted his gaze, "I didn't know Hot Topic now sold dominatrix attire…"

_We'll never get too far_

_Just you, me, and the bar_

_Silly ménage e trois _

_Sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine_

_Would you be m-mine_

_Would you be m-mine_

"Ooh, Marik, you look simply FABULOUS~" Pegasus sashayed. "Eheheheh, he looks like a slut." Weevil offered, and was immediately backed up by Rex. "On the Moon, we have evolved beyond the need of intercourse." Lummis said. "But we still get laid!" Said Umbra. "Indeed. Wild Moon Orgies. "Lummis continued. Bakura's eye twitched uncontrollably, "Marik, would you care to explain why your dressed like a buggering bondage queen?" Marik blinked, tossing down the bags he'd carried in. "Simple, my dear fluffy! If we can't beat the Pharaoh by stealing his leather items, we'll OUT-Leather him!" He thrust his golden rod into the air as silence enveloped the room.

A loud deep voice came through the building, "Disney said I can't wear things like that…." Rex and Weevil left the room, complaining about pinching in areas. Satantic teddy ran away with his owner. Lummis and Umbra teleported away, leaving only Pegasus in the room. He was rifling through clothes. "FRIG! Where's everyone going? Baku-!" The Egyptian looked over to his partner-in-crime, and he immediately backed up a step.

_Oh baby, lights on _

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_Hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own,_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Bakura's normally ghost-white face was red as he gazed at Marik. Sweat beaded along his brow and down his neck. His breath came out raspy, and Marik thought he may have been having an asthma attack. The tanned teen approached the white-haired one and knelt forward, much to the discomfort of his friend. "Bakura, are you okay? I'm asking because you look like shit. Are you sick?" Bakura's eyes glazed over as his eyes raked over the body before him. "Yes... it would seem so…" Bakura felt himself getting dizzy and his vision of what Marik was doing blended in with what he wish Marik was doing.

_There he goes_

_Your still my soul and so_

_Cause, sweetheart,_

_No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me_

_Or can find me, ooh_

_Time to be m-mine, mine_

"Come on Bakura, I'll take you back to my place and have Ishizu look at you. I mean literally look at you. She's pretty useless…" Before Bakura knew what was happening, he was slung over Marik's shoulder, his flushed face in perfect view of Marik's leather-covered hindquarters. "Oh, Gods, yes!" Marik walked out of the base, leaving Pegasus alone with the leather.

_Let's get inside your car_

_Just you, me, and the stars_

_Kind of ménage e trois,_

_Sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine_

_Would you be m-mine_

_Would you be m-mine_

"Damn, Kitty, for a limey creampuff you're heavy as *EFF*!" Said Marik, as he sat Bakura on the back of his bike. He got in front and said, "Hold on tight if you don't want to die!" Bakura barely had enough time to wrap his arms around the boy's waist before the motorcycle that was not used for card games jerked forward. Bakura tightened his grip on Marik's waist, his face still flushed, slightly annoyed by the wind throwing Marik's blonde tresses in his face. He closed his eyes and groaned, nuzzling his cheek against his friend's leather-clad back. "The Frig? Bakura, don't take this the wrong way, I'm still NOT gay!" Bakura chuckled lowly, "Shut your buggering face, Marik, I've got a terrible aching.." "Oh you've got a headache?" "Yes… something like that.."

_Oh baby, lights on _

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_Hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own,_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Upon arriving at the apartment Marik now shared with his brother and sister, Marik lifted Bakura onto his back, and said thief wrapped his legs a bit too tightly around Marik's hips. Marik kicked open the door to the apartment building, gaining weird looks from other residents. "FOOLISH FOOLS! Have you never seen two men piggy-backing before?" Bakura smirked a bit, nuzzling in to Marik's neck, his hand traveling from shoulder down to the Egyptian's leather-bound chest. Marik didn't seem to notice. Upon entering his apartment, Marik set Bakura on his bed, and looked around. "Friggit! Where's Ishizu? I need her to be USELESS!" Bakura snuggled in to Marik's lavender covers, lusting after the body that was currently pacing in front of him. "Oh, Marik~"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby,_

_Oh baby, you're mine_

_baby, you're mine, mine_

_you're mine_

_Oh baby, lights on _

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_Hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own,_

_I wanna get you alone_

_I got this fever, and I can't sweat it out_

"Yes, Fluffy?" Marik turned, and his violet eyes widened. Before him, on his bed, on his knees, was an over-heated Bakura. He was slowly removing his clothing, eyes transfixed on his tanned companion. "B-Bakura…." The albino's red-brown eyes were darkened with lust as he flung off his black coat. "Marik, it's quite hot in here…" Marik watched, awestruck and blushing as Florence raised his shirt over his head, showing his pale but toned abdomen. "B-Bakura, I'm s-straight… And this cold is making you a whore!" The husky English accent got even raspier, to the chagrin of Marik's lower body. "It's your fault for dressing like that." The disoriented Bakura reached forward and pulled Marik to the bed by the straps crossed over Marik's chest. He licked each area of Marik not covered by leather straps, making the body tremble. In Marik's mind he chanted '_I'm straight. I'm straight. Boobies excite me… va- AH!'_ His concentration and resolve shattered however as he was pulled down to meet the Albino's lips. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, putting one knee on the bed. Bakura smirked. Through the haze he actually knew what he was doing, and loving every minute of it. He adjusted and leaned back, bringing Marik on top of him. Huskily, he whispered in Marik's gold-clad ear, "They say the best medicine for a fever is to sweat it out…" A light tint of pink was barely noticeable on the Egyptian's dark skin. He boldly snatched off Bakura's remaining garments, recapturing his lips.

_Oh baby, lights on _

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_Hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own,_

_I wanna get you alone_

_yeah_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Dark and pale skin was a startling contrast as the two criminals were a mess of tangled limbs, faces flushed in pleasure. Marik cried out as Bakura's nails and teeth sank in to his shoulders. Gripping Bakura's thighs, he continued thrusting in to him, all embarrassment and shame having fled from his mind. Bakura, finally getting what he so long had waited for, was making obscene noises. He pulled Marik down for another bruising lip lock as ecstasy descended on them.

_Give you my f-f-fever_

_My f-fever_

_Give you my f-f-fever_

_My f-fever_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Marik and Bakura lay, still entangled, under the lavender bedding, arms wrapped lazily around each other. Marik lay with his head on his companion's shoulder, absentmindedly toying with one of the cat-ear like locks of the albino's hair. "You know, this was nice… But I'm still straight." Bakura mumbled a reply, too tired and too sated to argue. Suddenly light flooded the room as the silhouettes of Odion and Ishizu opened the door. "Mar- AH!" Ishizu covered her eyes. "Why didn't I foresee this?" Odion walked away, going to comfort his gummy bears. "Marik… Why.. are you I bed… with.." Ishizu questioned. Bakura groaned, rolling his eyes as Marik sat up. "I-I was helping him get over a fe- ACHOO!" He sneezed, and grabbed his rod from the bedside, pointing it at his bedmate. "*EFF!* BAKURA, YOU GOT ME SICK, YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!" Bakura rolled over, smirking, his cold long gone now. "Then I suggest you refrain from kissing me until you're well, lest I end up bedridden again." He chuckled darkly, and Marik's rant continued. "FRIGGITY FRIGGIN FRIG! YOUR SUCH AN *EFF!* WH-ACHOOO!"


End file.
